A typical printed board assembly includes a plurality of circuits disposed on the board in predetermined relation and connector having a plurality of pin conductors therein for connection to predetermined conductors of the circuits. In the assembly of the present board, connectors are secured to the printed circuit board and the pin conductors are secured in the connector by a spring snap-lock and the conductors include a lower tip which is soldered to the circuit board to secure the connector to the board in nearly permanent relation. In the past, such boards with damaged connectors have been thrown away, because of the substantially permanent connection of the connectors to the board, and replaced by new boards. This is an expensive procedure.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a puller mechanism for removing a connector housing from a printed circuit board without damage to the connector or the printed cricuit board.